The Prom
by captainkodak1
Summary: The last prom of the year is coming.  Kim and Ron have been through a great deal.  What is to become of them?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or any of the other characters to the show. Disney owns all of those rights.

A Problem at the Prom

It was time of the spring prom. All of the couples in school were making all their plans to go. Bonnie was making Kim's life miserable after she and Josh had gone their separate ways. Nothing bad had happened, it just was by mutual agreement that the two young people would go their separate ways. Bonnie could not understand that and rubbed the fact that she was going to the prom with Josh. Kim put up with it over the past weeks although it did not help to see all the other couples making their plans. It probably was good she thought that she and Josh had gone separate ways. The missions had been coming one behind the other and she and Ron had been around the world several times chasing Drakken, Shego, Monkeyfist and Killigan. She had had little free time over the past couple of months with the missions and school. She had spent almost as much time with Ron as she had her own family.

Ron was also tired. He knew that Kim was not feeling just right. She seemed to have gotten over Josh okay, but something was definitely wrong. She wasn't her lively spirited self. He wanted to ask her to the prom, but he thought if he did and something went wrong it might hurt their friendship. He had talked to Monique to see if someone had asked Kim to the prom yet. Ron had seen Monique at the food court in the mall and he sat down to ask her. "Afternoon Mon, how's things?" he asked. "Hi, Ron, everything is great, where's Kim?" "Probably, getting some rest, we got in from China late last night. Monkeyfist had been raiding some monkey shrines and the government asked us to come in, track him down and stop him." He said. "Has Kim said anything to you about the prom, has anyone asked her to go yet?" Monique smiled to herself. Kim had asked her the same question about Ron that morning on the phone. She knew that Kim did not have a date for the prom and was totally miserable about it. "Why don't you ask her, I know that she has picked out a dress. It was one that you and her had picked out earlier for a dance with Josh but she didn't get to go because of that mission to the South Pole." Said Monique. "Oh, yeah, I remember that one." Ron mentioned "That is the one where I fell over a block of ice and messed up the Kimmunicator. It took Wade an extra couple of hours to call in a ride for us and she missed the dance. She would barely talk to me for a couple of days after that she was so mad." "So, why, don't you ask her" Monique asked, "I am sure she would love to go with you" "No, Monique" he said "I don't want to mess up your friendship because of it, I'll see you later" Ron got up and walked off. Monique finished her lunch and went back to work at Club Banana. When she walked in to the store she saw Kim waiting for her. "Kim, girl, what's up." She said. "Hi, Monique, I was just returning this dress, I had picked out it out for the prom, but it doesn't look like I will be going." Kim said not smiling. "Come on, Kim, why don't you ask somebody? Why don't you ask Ron?" Monique questioned. "I don't know, Mon, I was so mean to him after he made me miss that last dance with Josh, I am surprised that he even talks to me. I am so sorry for treating him that way." Kim moaned. "I don't deserve a friend like him. He has always helped in the long run and he has always been there for me. I'll just stay home Friday night. I'll see you later" Kim laid the dress on the counter. "You know Ron helped me pick this out, he said I looked Boon diggity in it." Kim looked up. "Who returned that great looking tux?" she asked. "I believe, Ron did, said Monique. "He had picked one out in the hopes that he could get someone to go with him, but it seems he was out of luck too." "Yeah" said Kim "Out of luck, just like me. I'll see you around Monique." Kim quietly left the store.

Monique hated seeing her two best friends so miserable. She picked up the dress and hung it up next to the tux so she could put everything back into stock later. She stopped and looked. She could not believe her eyes. The tux and the dress complimented each other perfectly. When she saw this, a plan came to her mind. She saw Kim in the dress and Ron in the tux at the upcoming prom. She had a plan to make both of her friends have a night to remember. She wrote some notes on a pad and put them in her purse. She had a lot of work to do when she got off work.

Kim got up late on Friday morning, there was no school that day and the prom was that night. She was completely miserable. She picked up her phone and got ready to call Ron just to see what he was up to. Before she could call the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the stitch Wade, she asked. Kim, Monkeyfist is in Middleton, he may be after Ron. I can't get in touch with Ron, so I don't know what is happening. Get to the old warehouse outside of Upperton, I'll have a ride for you by the time you get outside. Thanks Wade" There was red hot anger in Kim's eye as she got ready, Monkeyfist better be ready, if he hurt Ron, there would be a high price to pay.

Ron was slow getting up. Since he had nothing to do that day and he wasn't going to the prom that night there was no hurry to do anything. His cell phone rang. "Ron, it's Wade, Monkeyfist is in town and he has Kim. You need to get to the old factory as soon as you can. I'll have transport for you as soon as you get outside." "Thanks Wade, on my way" Ron's anger was strong as he got ready. "If Monkeyfist has hurt Kim in anyway I will make him hurt in so many ways he has never envisioned."

Monique's cellphone rang. She answered it. "Monique, it is Wade. Your plan has started to work. I think I can keep the two of them separate and busy for most of the day. Then I have them "accidentally" meet each other at the dance at the right time. Do you have the dress and the tux ready?" "Yes" said Monique, "Thanks Wade, if we can get the two of them at the prom at the same time, everything will be just perfect." "Don't worry Monique, I'll get them there at the right time. The two of them deserve this for each other."

Wade was true to his word. He kept Kim and Ron moving most of the day. Each time they got to the spot where they were heading, the villain had moved. The time had come when Wade needed to get Kim and Ron to the gym where the prom was being held. He had been busy all day keeping Kim and Ron busy when the alarm on Kim's website went off. He was a warning from Global Justice. Monkeyfist was really in the area. He and his legions of monkey ninjas were looking for Kim and Ron. They had been chasing the two all over town as Wade had been sending them all over town.

Wade had sent Kim and Ron to the gym. They each wondered why Monkeyfist would go near the prom, but as long as that is were they needed to be then that is where they wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible or any of the characters. They all belong to Disney.

The gym was decorated in a jungle motif. There were totems and idols all around. There was on particular god that looked like a monkey. The decoration committee had done a great job. Jan, one of the girl on the committee, asked Dick where he got the statue that looked like a monkey. "Oh my dad had it in our attic. He found in the jungle in Africa when he was in the army. He thought it looked neat so he brought it home with him. The locals told him that monkey gods like that were supposed to have strange powers. I found in the attic and asked him if we could use it and he said sure" "It sure looks weird" Jan said "What type of power is it supposed to have?" Dick shrugged his shoulders, "something about some mystical monkey power, he never really knew" The two teens walked off and got ready for the next dance. Behind them the eyes of the statue started to glow? or was it just the lights.

Kim and Ron arrived at the gym at the same time. They almost ran into each other as they ran toward the front doors of the gym. They jerked in surprise when they saw each other. "Kim" "Ron" "How did you escape?" "How did I escape? How did you escape?" Each said to the other. "Wade, told me that Monkeyfist had kidnapped you." "That's what he said to me." Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, what is going on.?" She asked. "Kim, I sorry, but Monique asked me a favor, for her and for the two of you. She asked me to keep the two of you separate and busy in the afternoon and then get you together at the gym." Wade sheepishly told Kim. "She wanted the two of you to come to the dance and this was the only way she could get the two of you together at the gym so you could go to the dance." "But, Wade, we are in our mission clothes, we can't go like this." Kim told Wade. "Well, Kim, she had that covered also. Do the two of you remember the clothes you returned. She didn't return them to stock. She held onto them so that you would have something to wear. She called me and asked for my help. She knew that with school and all the missions that the two of you have had, that you deserved a good time together. She is waiting inside. Go on in" There was a beep on Wade's computer and he checked the message. "Kim, you are not going to believe this but tracking really has placed Monkeyfist in Middleton. I am not joking, this is serious." "Where in Middleton" asked Kim. Wade, stared at his computer screen and opened his mouth to tell her. At that second yells and screams came out of the windows of the gym. "Don't tell me, the high school gym" Ron said. Wade just nodded.

Monkeyfist screamed "Find the monkey god and find Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible." The ninjas attacked the students and drove them to one end of the gym. The ninjas checked all of the fake gods looking for the real monkey god. They could not find the god statue. Monkeyfist jumped to the floor from the rafters of the gym. The students pulled back as the horrid figure approached. "OK, just a few questions, first, where is Ron Stoppable, second where is Kim Possible and third where is the stone monkey god?"

The students could not believe their ears, what would this freak want with Ron and Kim. Bonnie thought what would this guy want with the loser. The student that was hiding the stone figure brought the statue forward and put it on the floor. "Very good" Monkeyfist said. "That will help keep your pain to manageable levels, unless you tell me where Ron and Kim are." "SO I ASK AGAIN, WHERE ARE THEY?" he screamed. The monkey ninjas prepared to attack the students. The students on the front tried to back up but could not due to the crowd. There were some screams and yells as the ninjas started to move forward.

"Hey, Monkeyfreak, you are looking the wrong way" a voice said from the other end of the gym. Monkeyfist whirled around as did all of the ninjas. Ron and Kim were standing at the other end. "Monkey ninjas, attack!" he screamed. "Ron, I get the statue, we have to keep any god statue away from him, if he wants it, there can't be a good reason." Kim yelled. "Kim, I'll handle Monkeyfist, you get the statue." Kim looked over at Ron, then she understood. In most of the past battles with Monkeyfist, Ron did the main fighting with Monkeyfist. "Right, Ron" The students watched in astonishment as Ron assumed a strange fighting stance. Monkeyfist attacked Ron with a roar. Soon the two were fighting is a blur of kicks and fists. They both were moving so fast that if was hard to see what was happening.

Kim sprang from her place and slid along the floor to grab the monkey god. The monkey ninjas attacked her as she stood. She fought them off as best she could but it was hard as she had to hold the monkey god. "Ron, go long" Ron broke off from the fight with Monkeyfist to catch the statue that Kim and thrown him. He made a perfect rolling catch that when completed he was on his feet on running. The ninjas came after Ron now that he had the statue. Kim gave Monkeyfist a kick that he was not expecting as all his attention was on Ron. That lapse in attention did not last long. Now Monkeyfist unleashed all of his fury toward Kim. Kim was able to hold her own but only for so long. Monkeyfist had gained in the monkey power and Kim was only able to protect herself and was not able to make any attack. The monkey ninjas had caught up to Ron, but they could not catch him. Ron knew that Kim would not last two much longer as some of Monkeyfist's blows were making contact with Kim. A blow from a monkey ninja stunned Ron and the statue was taken from him.

When he regained his senses he wsaw Monkeyfist deal Kim a heavy blow that sent her reeling into the wall only to fall to the floor. The ninja that had stolen the statue from Ron gave it to Monkeyfist. "Ah, the perfect thing to rid myself of one of the pains in my life." He stood over Kim and raised the statue over his head ready to smash her with the statue. She was still stunned from the fight and could barely lift her hand to ward off the coming blow. There were screams from the students as he brought down the statue toward Kim with had to be a killing blow. Kim eyes were filled with horror as she saw the blow coming and heard the mananical laugh of Monkeyfist. The statue came down with horrific force only to be stopped inches from Kim's face. There was a metallic clang and the statue hit something metal. Monkeyfist realized with his own horror that it was the Lotus Blade.

The blue sheen of the sword shown in his face. His head turned to follow the blade, to the handle, to the hand wielding it, to the arm attached to the hand, to the body attached to the arm and the head attached to the body. He looked into the face of Ron Stoppable. Ron's face was full of grim determination. "You don't touch her you freak!" The students stood in shock. The sword had appeared out of nowhere into Ron's hand. A blue aura shown about him. "He's protecting Kim. Ron protecting Kim" The students whispered. Everyone always expected it to be the other way around. But, here was the loser, the guy no one really liked but tolerated because he did do a good job as mascot, and he was Kim's friend. The stumblebum who seemed on a good day couldn't fight his way out of a paperbag. Yet here he stood wielding a sword, saving Kim's life from a superpower monkeyfreak.

Ron looked into Monkeyfist's face. "You want a fight? You got one freak!" With a flip of his wrist he used the blade to send the statue flying in the air where he caught it. He place the statue on the floor as he stepped back. "Winner take all." Said Ron. "Brick" called Ron. "Yo, Ron" Brick came forward. "Brick, get Kim out of the way, get her some help. This is between me and the freak. He hurt Kim, now I am going to hurt him." Brick came forward to help Kim, Tara came with him to help Kim. "Ron, no" said Kim. "Let them help you Kim, this is between Monkeyfist and me." Ron said. Kim nodded and let herself be pulled to the side. Tears filled her eyes and down her cheeks. Ron stepped back and brought up the sword to a fighting position. "Bring it on!" Monkeyfist retrieved a sword from one of his ninjas. With an enraged scream he attacked Ron. The two blades seemed to dance in the air and in the midst of the fight the two still traded blows with fists and feet. The two seemed to be an elaborate dance. Each trading blow for blow. Ron finally landed a slash with his sword that sent Monkeyfist's sword flying into the rafter's and embedded itself into the steel beam. Monkeyfist stood there staring at Ron. "Finish it, Stoppable" he yelled. "No" said Ron, "not like this" He raised his arm into the air and released the Lotus Blade. It disappeared in a flash of light. "I don't need that to wipe the floor with your butt" Ron leaped into the air and the fight began anew.

The monkey ninjas had gathered in the rafters. The two masters of monkey kung fu had power over them. The winner would command them. Until there was a winner, they would not interfere. Ron and Monkeyfist continued their battle. Both were bloody and bruised. They ended up standing on either side of the statue. Ron had an idea and readied himself. He broke his fighting stance and stood behind the statue. Monkeyfist stopped and looked at Ron in confusion. Was Ron giving up? Ron reached down and tossed the statue to Monkeyfist. The startled villain caught the statue. He had it! He had won! As he looked up to see what Ron was doing all he saw before it hit him was Ron's fist coming right at his face. "Oh, no" was all he could think of before the blow landed. He stood for a second as pain flowed from the front of his head, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backward to the floor. Ron took the statue from his hand and looked into the rafters. "Be gone!" He yelled and the monkey ninjas disappeared. He walked over to where Kim lay on the floor with Brick and Tara holding her. "Kim, are you okay?" He looked her over. She seemed to be okay. One cheek has a bruise. He kneeled at her side. She reached up and took him into her arms. She openly cried. "Dear God, Ron, I was so worried" He held her close "It's okay, I'm okay" She pulled back to get a good look at him. His mission clothes were torn in several places, his torso had a number of cuts and scrapes. He also had a black eye coming on. She reached up to touch his face. He winced when she touched his face. "You are going to have quite a shiner there handsome". He touched her face where her cheek was bruised. She winced as he touched her. "Lookin good yourself, beautiful". He reached down and took her into his arm and picked her up. The entire gym filled with cheers and applause.

Later, the gym had been cleaned up some. GJ had come and picked up Monkeyfist. Medics had looked over Kim and Ron and treated their cuts and bruises. The dance seemed to be starting again as the night was still young. "Take you home, KP" said Ron, "Thanks, Ron, yes" Kim said. They were getting ready to leave when they notice Monique standing over them. "And just where do you two think you are going?" Kim looked up at Monique "Mon, we can't stay here look at us, our clothes are ruined, we both can barely walk, we are both filthy" Kim said. Monique looked at the pair with determination in her face. "You forgot what Wade said. I have your outfits here. As for walking, you can slow dance and as for being a little dirty, I have plans for that also. Brick, Jason, Tara, Rhonda take over your charges." Brick and Jason took Ron's arms and Tara and Rhonda did the same to Kim. "Your helpers here will get the two of you, cleaned up changed and ready for each other for this dance, ready to party and there will be no argument!" Monique's eye blazed as she finished her orders. Kim and Ron smiled and nodded their heads. They were led to separate dressing rooms. Brick said to Ron as they lead him to the men's dressing room. "Dude, I never knew that you had such major moves. That last one were you decked that freak was awesome!"

The students had cleaned up the gym, repaired the decorations and soon the dance was back into full swing. Monique came onto the stage and asked for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we saw a completely different side of two of our fellow students. We all have heard the stories of what Kim and Ron do around the world fighting others similar to the person who was here tonight. I have seen Kim fight before, but I have never seen Ron fight. I can tell now why Team Possible is so successful around the world." There were cheers and applause to that statement. "Tonight, we saw Kim and Ron, put their lives on the line for us and each other. If there was ever a couple that deserves to be here tonight, it is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." The crowd roared and cheered. "So, if everyone would clear the floor, this couple deserves the floor to themselves. There is no couple here so dedicated to each other as the two of them are." The lights came down and spotlights came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Monique continued, "I give you the couple of the evening Miss Kimberly Anne Possible and Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable" Two lights shone on each side of the gym and illuminated Kim and Ron as each stood outside the dressing rooms across from each other. Kim looked wonderful in an emerald green off the shoulders gown. Her hair was done into a graceful ponytail and tied with matching green ribbon. Light makeup graced her features but could not quite cover the bruise on her cheek. The light on Ron revealed that Ron was wearing a smart tux with a cummerbund that matched Kim's dress.

The two stood on the edge of the lights and looked at one another. Kim blushed lightly and placed her hands in front of her. Ron could see tears coming down her face. Ron walked across the floor and stood in front of Kim. She looked up to she him standing there looking so handsome more than he ever had. Even with the starting of a black eye his other eye shown with more love than she had ever seen. She saw him in a tearful light. He stood in front of her and bowed as graceful as she had ever seen him. She returned his bow with a curtsy. He reached forward and took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. Monique signaled for the DJ to start the music.

**The lyrics to Could It be were in this space. They were removed at request of FF management.**

****

As the music slowed Kim and Ron slowed and moved back into each others arms again. As the last few strains of music played they tilted their heads and touched lips in a kiss that was long overdue.

As the music died, Ron and Kim continued their embrace. The crowd moved forward and gathered around the couple cheering and applauding. Kim and Ron recognized that they were surrounded by a cheering crowd. Kim blushed so deeply, and buried her face in Ron's chest. Ron just stood there and held Kim. Monique came forward to the front of the group. "Ron, Kim, over the years we have watched the two of you go off on missions. Tonight we saw both of you in action doing what you do so well. We also saw two people very, very much in love. We want to thank you for our health and our lives. This night is for the two of you." Everyone cheered then moved forward to thank Kim and Ron.

Later, Kim and Ron sat beside each other resting at a table. After the dance that they had had they had both stiffened up and had trouble moving without a lot of pain. All the students waited on them and got whatever they needed. Students had been coming up to them with hugs and handshakes to thank them. Josh came up to Ron. "Ron, you are an amazing man. Kim deserves a man like you, someone who can protect her and love her better than anyone. Ron, thanks for my life and the lives of my friends" Josh put out his and Ron took it with a firm handshake. Josh looked over to Kim. "Kim, we had some good times and I really liked you but, it wasn't to be. When Ron saved you from disappearing I knew where his place was and that is by your side. You just needed a little inspiration to know that. You have a fine man in Ron." Kim looked over at Ron and smiled. She reached out and took Ron's hand. "Thanks Josh, I know that I have the best partner in the world." Monique walked up. "Do you two need help getting home. Wade called and said that he could arrange for transportation anytime that you wanted." She said. Kim stood and gave Monique a hug. "Thanks for all that you have done. Mon." "No big" said Monique "I could not let the two of you miss each other." Ron came around the table and also the Monique a hug. "Thanks Mon."

Ron and Kim walked out of the gym after the dance. They both walked a little slow. It was a clear night with a crescent moon. As they stood outside the gym they stood in each others arms. Kim turned to Ron as a shooting star blazed across the sky. "A falling star" said Ron. "Did you make a wish?" Kim looked into the face of the man to whom she owed her life. She realized that through thick and thin Ron had been there protecting being there for her. She looked into the bruised face of the man she loved dearly. "I have already gotten my wish" she said, "he's holding me. What else could I ever ask for?" Ron smiled and pulled the girl he loved close to his chest.

* * *

I have been working on this one for awhile, but needed a song to fill in for them to dance to. Well, I was goofing around on the net and found the words to "Could It Be" which is the upcoming song for the Kim Possible show. I had hoped that there would be something like this in the final shows. I hope everyone likes my take on this part of their friendship and lives. Read and review. Thanks. 

Captain Kodak1


End file.
